The Adventure of BSCAR
by Pyra Storge
Summary: When Beast Boy is lost in the multiverse, he must gather different versions of the Titans in order to get back home. As he interacts with different characters (each chapter told through that character's eyes) he begins to flourish with them and learn their ways of altered traditions and morals and reason with them.
1. Cyborg

**Cyborg**

This is a love story. Not the kind you think though. For the alternative universes had these two collide together in unlikely positions. Unlikely circumstances. Too much of a fellowship of the brothers than what we think meets the eye. War is what they were bred for. War is what they served to give. War is what Cyborg was reminisce of.

Cyborg ran across through the mist covered forest endeavored in bleeding shadows of the luminous pine trees. One would think the aura would new peaceful and beautiful, but only from a safe distance from the paintings they were captured in. Not actually running through a war zone made of man, machine, and beast.

Afraid of nothing, he ran for about eighty yards into the deeper fog and slid down a hill yonder the boulders that had waters of a river gushing through like a cherry and it's blossom being crushed under a soldier's boot. Cyborg crouched on his knee and aimed at the fog. His back was exposed, but it was only exposed to the warm ticklish fog that brushed a shivering sweat against his metal neck and a kiss on his flesh.

No fear as he allowed his arm to aim without shaking into the white humid noren. He took deep breaths as he held his weapon from his body. His metallic fist morphed into a blaster with a blue light humming dull music from it's barrel. Cyborg let another deep breath escape his lips.

A pair of feet were running towards him. He aimed more intently. Suddenly, a form appeared in a silhouette of a small woman. She was wearing a kimono that were imprinted with flowers and bright pink colours. She had outstretched arms as she ran to hug him. They were about ten feet apart. Beast Boy felt a tear well up in his human eye. He was looking at his wife. The one who loved him when he was hurt.

No one had given him as much affection as she had. His sweet little Mulan. Brave and kind as well as willing to kill herself should she be forced into a becoming a concubine. She was his and there she was on the battle feild. Running for him and he was surprised he wasn't running to her.

Yet, she wasn't real. Cyborg fired and put a hole in her chest. She fell to the ground with blood soaked clothes. Her kimono was torn and exposed her flesh to the rotten sky and everything it stood for on the back of Atlas should that myth ever be true. Falling without reason, Cyborg caught her body. Her eyes were not their usual bright green. They were dead and a dull orange. This was another Cyborg trying to hunt him down. He was no fool. He had seen his wife executed.

Hell bent on staying alive, Cyborg turned and kept running after dropping the shape shifter's body. He jumped over the rocks and evaded whatever lied behind him. He ran to a cliff and jumped down fifteen feet. While his cybernetic half withstood the impact, his human foot sprained. He fell down into the stream and crawled under a log so that he may be hidden.

Eventually, he heard multiple Cyborgs run past him. They did not see him and they must've been hurried as they did not see his heat signature under the wood. Cyborg took a deep breath and rested for about two minutes before he felt another presence in the vicinity.

Little did he know it was friendly. It was a tiny puppy. It pressed up against him and licked his face. Cyborg brushed the dog aside. The dog pressed forth and Cyborg once again pushed the dog off. The dog finally decided to pounce on him and lay on his chest. Unable to move his arm as it was pinned under his back and his other arm just so happened to be a gun right now, he decided to let the puppy sleep on him.

Personally, he had no problem with the dog, but it became evidently clear that the dog was going to stay with him, he became weary of the two pounder on his chest. He shifted and the dog suddenly morphed into a kitten and jumped off him. Cyborg went very still as he witnessed some type of magic happen before his eyes. He may have been hallucinating about his deceased wife, but this was something totally new.

Cyborg rolled over the log with his shoulder and aimed at the cat with his gun. The kitten looked up at him and opened his mouth like a new, but words came from his mouth instead.

"Whoa bro! That's totally awesome! How did you do that?"

"You can talk?" Cyborg scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yeah. But how did you get a gun for a hand?"

"I uhh, I'm a cyborg. Name is Cyborg actually," Cyborg said switching his gun for his metal hand. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Beast Boy," the cat said. It began to morph into a large dog. A Lab, a Shepard, and then a Dane. Then it took the form of a frisky fourteen year old boy. Maybe even thirteen. Beast Boy held out his hand and Cyborg shook it weakly.

"So, I'm really really smart and you are just the kind of person I need to spill my confidence out."

"Well, um. Sure. What do you need my help with?"

"Well, I want to go on the biggest adventure ever. And you're going to help me!"

"How?"

"I'm glad you asked bro. So I found this device and I'm from a different planet. I come from Earth and I was in a team just with someone identical to you. I need your help getting back to that planet. Think you can be a big strong guy for me and let's say I bring you back with me."

Cyborg cocked his head in disbelief. A way out. Never heard of before, but this was his chance.

"I'm in," Cyborg said.

"Good, now let's tune this too a good place so that I can-"

A blinding light overtook them and suddenly they were standing in a much more colorful planet than usual. Well, if planets were normally neon pink, green, blue, full of kittens, and alien princesses fighting.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Starfire

**Starfire**

"Get back," Valona yelled with bursting purple lights erupting from her hands and eyes in fits of rage. Starfire held a green orb in her hand and she was very, very, angry.

"My name is Starfire," Starfire yelled with more vibrant rage. "The greatest motherfucking Snuffles and Cream champion in the world bitch! You will taste you own blood when I knock in your teeth to the back of your motherfucking mouth so that you may choke on your own bone and saliva mixed with the salt of your tears flavoring your blood."

"Damn," Valona said with her eyes wide and she was slightly shocked at the barbarism in the words of Starfire. Starfire cracked a solid punch of green magic and a fist into her opponents head and smashed a dent into her skull. Valona was still breathing as she fell to the ground hundreds of feet below. She broke her neck, yet she was one of the rarest individuals to somehow still be alive from a fall from such a height. What was about to happen proved that Valona was not lucky though.

Starfire let her feet hover above the ground for about ten feet before free falling onto the ground with her feet making miniature craters in the colorful ground. She put on foot on Valona's vegetative head and applied pressure. She did more until she started to crush the girl's head. Valona could not cry out as he red fluids burst out violently from her ears, eyes, and nose until her jawline tore apart as bone was forced out of place. After a long minute, Starfire's heel touched the ground once again through Valona's face.

Starfire was content with her enemy's death though she would very much prefer to have Valona feel her agonizing murder. Perhaps begging and desperate demands to preserve her life. Starfire was so envious in her gory fantasy, she didn't notice two people approach her. She only heard them when the green boy cleared his throat. Starfire turned and saw he was with a man who had metal plates embedded in him. Unnatural designs as well. He appeared to have a ruby in his eye that glowed and his exteriors of his metals glowed bright blue.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked with slight confusion. These were strange little creatures that she liked. They seemed nice.

The green boy bowed. "My name is Beast Boy and this is my bro, Cyborg."

"Oh, well, where do you come from?"

"I'm from a planet called Earth. And your name is Starfire."

Starfire cocked her head. "Um, no. I don't believe I recognize you. I know everyone on Earth and you are not from here."

"Fuck," Beast Boy said. "I knew it."

"What?" Cyborg said.

"We didn't travel planets. We've been traveling the multi-verses."

"Um, what's a multiverse?" Starfire asked with curiosity. She shook her foot flicking some blood off. Beast Boy looked down at her foot slightly concerned. "Yeah, how about we become acquainted first."

"Sure," Beast Boy said. "So what was that about?"

"Oh, well, this girl," Starfire put her hand on her chest. "Decided to revolt against the queen. So I had to kill her for the reward of fifty four hundred points."

"You get points for hunting people down?"

"Yep. I'm the best in the league. My team is called Snuffles and Cream."

"So your a mercenary?" Cyborg asked.

"Well… if that's what you call it?"

"Do you call it something else?" Beast Boy asked with a strange giddiness.

"They call it… McSnuffles of the Truffles in the Cream Team Motherfucker."

"That's a long name," Beast Boy said in awe. He looked like he was going to hyperventilate from an overload of badass standing before him.

"Please," Starfire said tugging at her breasts knowing it made men aroused. "Why don't you come satisfy me before I help you two?"

Beast Boy scrunched his eyebrows together. Then it clicked onto him what she wanted. His cheeks blushed and he held his hands up with a surprised expression.

Let's take a second to observe the situation. Time slows down and Starfire let everything be explained in this planet. This naive girl is completely naked. She was innocent as far as sexual depravity goes. The aliens in this universe did not have sexual arousal such as humans on the current universe that Beast Boy was from. There were very different in culture. Especially in reproduction. All aliens were naked and all were normal. See, when a male is attracted to a female, he will release a pink fluid from his penis which gave a desirable aura to the female. The female would then decide if the aura was attractive enough to reproduce with it. If female desired male, she would release a heat signature from touching her breasts that males were aroused from.

The females were always looking for a mate year round, but males were only aroused and looking for mates in spring and summer. This led to many cases of female to male rape ratios per season. Males were raped in the fall and winter and females in the spring and summer. The only ones who were either tied to one partner were married couples and if either partner was unreproducible, they would hire concubines and surrogates.

Slavery existed and it was viewed as morally wrong, but not outlawed. There was no ethnic slavery, but just those who sold themselves into it. It wasn't illegal to rape the slave, but murder or accidental death of a slave warranted hhe death penalty which was why slavery was so risky.

So as time sped up, Starfire let her heat signature wash over Beast Boy. But Beast Boy still did not seem aroused at her sexual appeals. She frowned. She was supposed to be desirable. Was he immune to it or just teasing her? Before she could press for answers, he cleared his throat and kept talking.

"So you're a hit woman and you want to learn about this multiverse, come with me. We're going on an adventure to get me back to Earth. Are you with us or not? We're leaving in about twenty minutes."

"Wait," Starfire said extending her hand. "Come before my queen and let us dine together."

"Well, I should try to get going sooner-"

"Just for a night and a sunrise. Please share my bed and dine with me. I'll aid you in any quest you need, but please, give me what I need?"

"Well, well, um, lady? Can I justr ask? Um, how is sex going to be essential to you so that I may succeed?"

"I am very well known among men. I have slept with over hundreds and yet none have come across me and resisted my body like you. Come with me and impregnate me. Please, for the sake of peace."

"Peace?"

"You are unknown foreigner. If you are able to reproduce cooperatively, you must die. Your friend is under you lead, so you are the representative of your group. As leader, you are the only one needed. Please, do not make this harder and stay the night. Give me a child."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. He was sweaty on the palms and Cyborg was grinning. He slapped Beast Boy in the back of the head smiling.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy said grabbing his head. "What was that for bro?"

"She's giving you free sex and your complaining?"

"Well, it doesn't seem morally right since our lives are at stake."

"So you better hit that ass right," Cyborg gave a glare. "She's even offering free dinner."

"Oh, well, I guess." Beast Boy turned back to Starfire. "So you promise to come back with us if we appease you?"

"Promise."

"So where is this queen?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh… I'll take you to her." Starfire took the two by the arms and flew into the air with the two and rushed off into the skyline. She landed in the inner courts where many naked aliens roamed. They were astounded by the sight of Beast Boy and reached out to touch Cyborg's metal platings. Starfire made sure they were not carried away with the aliens fascination and urged them into the queen's palace.

The queen sat on the throne and was very calm as she saw her personal assassin and two strange creatures approach her. Starfire knelt before her as Beast Boy and Cyborg were not familiar with her royalty. She would forgive them for their ignorance and she suspected the Cyborg was the leader. Starfire would probably sleep with him tonight.

"Majesty," Starfire said. "I come with news."

"Speak to me," the queen commanded.

"Valona, your oppressor, and all he followers are dead. Tomorrow, the Cream Team will lay seige on the false empress Kole."

"You sound as if you will not be attending the victory."

"I have foreigners and I ask for your permission to help them on their quest to return the leader Beast Boy to his planet. His multiverse. He wants to leave after surrogating to me. Perhaps if Kole is still a problem, we may make new allies."

The queen was silent. She nodded and servants came in with a table about seven feet long and more servants began to bring foods in. They were warm breads and corn with the main entrée of a ram. Beast Boy took a plate of corn and bread while avoiding the meat. Starfire was wondering why he ate not of the meat, but asit is impolite to stare, she did not complain. The queen however had to ask.

"Fellow friend Beast Boy; you eat not of the ram?"

"Oh, well, on my planet, they call me a vegetarian."

"So you do not eat rams?"

"Well, no. I do not eat animals at all."

"You treat animals like humans?"

"No. I am merely not able to eat it due to an ability I have."

"Ability? What ability of sort would prevent you from the consumption of meat?"

Beast Boy stood up from his pillow and smiled. He stretched and his body began to change. He became a green gorilla. The queen gasped and clapped at Beast Boy's transformed body. He then became a zebra that was green. Then a tiny kitten which Starfire absolutely adored. Then the cat spoke and made the ability way more awesome.

"Would you prefer I adapted a different form or would you allow me to finish my dinner in my human state.?"

"May you become a tiger and then I will let you go as a human."

Beast Boy became a muscular tiger with the best fur Starfire ever saw. Perhaps he could be a bear too. She liked it when makes tried to be rough.

Starfire, watching in a close observance to Beast Boy morphing, caught from the corner of her eye, the queen lose instrest in Beast Boy and was looking at Cyborg. Dinner was over quickly with the queen still sitting thinking of a verdict to make Starfire's help in Beast Boy's quest permissible.

"I have found favor only own eye from the entertainment of Beast Boy. Please, go in peace with Beast Boy as a diplomat of our Earth. Let them flourish in friendship and perhaps I will discuss trade and alliance."

Starfire bowed and lead Beast Boy and Cyborg away. Before they exited, the queen called them to a halt. They turned and faced her. The table had been removed. The queen sat on her throne with crossed legs hiding her sex. She appeared very much intellectual at the view.

"May I request Cyborg to remain behind in my throne room for the time until sunrise so that he and I may share a bed in my chambers? If that is permissible by the leader?"

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg and gave a smirk. Cyborg didn't really look prepared, but Beast Boy smiled and nodded. "Yes," he said. "Let, I, the Bro of my Earth, present to you one of my bros, to you. I ask that he be ready at first light and perhaps you may inform and send us on our way after the battle in fact. I would love to participate with an ally. Perhaps you will grant me one of your handmaidens as a fellow warrior to I in battle?"

"A trade off?" The queen's eyes sparkled. "Perhaps we and are not to different. Join me in battle and surrogate my dear servant Starfire whilst I am attended by Cyborg and I will gladly be a host to you forever. Perhaps if Cyborg is good to me in my chambers, may I marry him as a symbol of our fellowship?"

"That is up to him. If he loves you, he shall go forth and take you."

The queen looked confused. "You let your " bro" chose as he wishes?"

"While he is my fellow bro, he is also a friend in which I supplement guidance upon. I do not chose who he wishes to comply to. Where I am from, I believe in democracy. As your kingdom is a monarch, I take advantage of the opportunity present and so I ask for what I need under your rule praying you grant my requests."

The queen smiled and waved Cyborg forth as Starfire lead him away to her chambers. A bed made of cotton and wool laid in front of the two. Starfire looked at him. She was very attracted to him and she laid on the bed with spread legs inviting him to know her. He laid next to her instead. She rolled on him and grasped at his pants, but he stopped her.

"What are you doing? You agreed to share my bed."

"But… I'm worried. If I am to impregnate you, how shall I know my child? For I am from another world. I have another woman I love. This isn't right."

"I understand," Starfire said. She leapt from the bed and took a vial from her dresser. It was a dark purple liquid. She gave it to Beast Boy.

"Drink this," she said.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion we learned to harness with the pockets of magical radiation from long ago."

"That doesn't sound to safe."

"It is. Trust me. When you drink of it, think of the girl you love. When you ejaculate within me, your semen will be transformed into my husband's. I will become pregnant and care for the child. It will be as if my husband impregnated me for he is barren and unable to conceive."

Beast Boy looked at the vial for a long time and then drank. Then he took Starfire's hands and shared her bed for the night. The sunrise came and Starfire rose up with biological signature that she was pregnant with her husband's child. As alien are born differently, Starfire already had a slight bump. By the end of the night, she would have two inches sticking out. She would have the child in five days and then the growing rate slowed down to three hundred and sixty-five sunrises and sunsets. Starfire arose and so did Beast Boy. They marched into the throne room of the queen where Cyborg sat by her feet and she was clearly satisfied. An army of women and men stood before her with nothing on, but a spear in their hand and a straped sword to their back.

Highly regarded officials had both weapons plus a shield. The absolute elites wore clothes. They were in complete black linen and their faces were covered so they were purely black figures with no flesh exposed. They held black knives in their invisible pockets. The queen wore a white skirt and a helmet with no protection of her upper body. As tradition, people who wore clothes were highly respected as leaders. Which was why Beast Boy and Cyborg were held high.

The queen presented Beast Boy a woman with a simple blue sword and a red vein ran down the blade. Beast Boy was burning with heat as he saw that girl had much more sexually advanced features that Beast Boy forced himself to look away from. Then the queen looked down at them and smiled. She stood with outstretched arms and a guard gave her a shield encrusted with diamonds. She also had a black glow coming from her eyes as she smiled. She seemed darker than usual. Like she was empowered with a black magic. Making her more sexy. More outstanding. More deadly.

"Good sunrise to you fellow ally Beast Boy. I hope you are prepared."

Beast Boy stretched and he held his hands out. "May I have something to eat?"

"You eat in the sunrise?"

"On my Earth, we call it breakfast. It's to give you starting energy as you begin your labor."

"My fellow Beast Boy, we do not eat in the sunrise. We eat a meal at the point where the sun is directly above us and when it is sunset. Are you in requirement of it?"

"Yes my bro. I take up much energy to change form. May I have something small? Just to get me into routine of changing forms."

"If you insist. But I warn you, the food is very much unlikable in the sunrise."

"I heed your words, but I must trtrake the energy no matter the cost. Especially since I am in the battle."

The queen waved at her guards and a few moments later, two apples and a banana came. Beast Boy ate them fast to Starfire's astonishment. How could one eat in the sunrise?

"Thank you," Beast Boy said as Cyborg bowed to the queen. "Oh, and uh, can you get something for my friend?"

The food was brought and Cyborg ate of it. Then the two stretched and cocked their heads.

"Are you ready for battle?" The queen asked.

"Absolutely."

The queen rose from her throne and held her shield in one hand and her javelin in the other. She looked strict, beautiful, and like the a majestic woman in death's form. She was a leader. Starfire trembled in fear though Beast Boy and Cyborg did not. The queen's voice magnified and became a commanding voice. What she says goes, goes and what she wants, comes.

"Today we beat out breasts in remembrance of those who have fallen. To those who were killed both innocently and of a warrior's death. Our oppressors gives not mercy to us at sunrise, sunset, nor the night. We are punished severely for our mercy and we will no longer burn in hell for our grace. Kole is our enemy and she will die. Until her death, we will not give quarter! We will not compassion! We will not give her any more air to breathe! We shall restore peace upon our lives and planet once more!"

The warriors cheered as their queen commanded them to attack. Beast Boy became a giant eagle on which Cyborg and the handmaiden boarded and so did Starfire as they took off to kill Kole.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Robin

**Robin**

He was a loyal servant to Kole. A few of his fellow soldiers would even call him a personal pet. A sex toy as they may call it. To firmly decide they were not apart of the old queen's alliance, everyone uncomfortably adopted clothes. Kole wore a dark red dress with a leather belt to hold it in her waist. Robin was unlike his fellow peers as he was one of the rarest one's to exist.

Robin wore his signature red suit and pants from his first victim he killed. He fit them well and he loved their comfortable expandability. They offered better warmth than the old black linens Ra's al Ghul forced him to wear he lived with him. Before all the events that transpired brought him here.

He was once from another universe and summoned by the old queen as a result of her violent outburst against Kole. He was pulled from a magic pocket and sided with Kole ever since. He was once a ninja of Ra's Al Ghul after they had both successfully killed the Batman and his other Robins. After killed one of the Robins, he decided to adopt the name of his first kill.

 **Note to Reader: Robin was pulled out of a different universe where Ra's Al Ghul raised Robin and killed the Batman. The Teen Titans never existed.**

Robin was a trained assassin which Kole kept a secret and announced him as her son. He had learned the hard way that incest was not uncommon in this world, so no one frowned or could calculate the time he was born as pregnancies happened different. He adopted this as his world though he did not approve sleeping with multiple people. He shared his bed with Kole, but refused to impregnate her.

Robin was sitting by her throne side when a soldier came running in and said, "They approach and demand your head my dear queen."

Kole shot to her feet with Robin. "Set word out and attack them. This time, make sure the queen dies."

"My dear queen, they appear to have two not of this world. A green boy and a man with metal platings embedded in him."

Kole looked at Robin who shook his head. Kole looked back at the soldier. "Kill them as well. Go now as I prepare."

"Do wish I killed them?" Robin asked a hint of malevolence in his tone.

"Pleasurably," the queen said with bloodlust and murder filling her eyes like a pitcher pour water in a glass. Her eyes were the glass and the water nothing but desire for carnage and destruction which was something Robin despised. He never appreciated Kole, but at least she was the first to defend him. He would stab her in the back the first chance he got.

Robin began to leave, but Kole grabbed his wrist. He turned back to her and she drew him close into a kiss. She let him go at last and Robin turned and ran with his staff expanding in his hand.

He ran through the giant doors and down the steps. He saw the armies flying towards him as well as on foot. Soldiers from his side began to hastily fire arrows and fly at their opponents. They collided in midair and the first blood was a decapitation on the false queen's side. Many enemies came to the ground to fight him. They surrounded him.

Robin pressed buttons on his staff so that each capped off point would release a knife from it's sheath. It was literally a double spear. He cut one soldier on the leg, swung the staff upwards so that the staff middle pressed next to his ribs and cut a gash into a warrior's chest. He stepped back in a lunge and stabbed the soldier behind him in the knee before swinging the same point from the wound out and into another's head. He jabbed another in the mouth with the opposite blade point and broke the enemy's teeth and effectively killed him.

Robin then swung back to the one with a cut on his leg and cut his throat an inch open so that the soldier backed away bound to die. Then Robin killed man with a cut chest by jabbing quickly six times into his chest until he pierced the heart correctly and pulled out the organ without much resistance and he fell with blood pouring from his mouth and eyes dying. He killed one by stabbing him in the foot and the soldier dropped his sheild onto his foot severing his toes. As the soldier was doubling over, Robin grabbed the soldier's head and slammed it into the sheild and broke indentured the sheild's cut into the soldier's eyes and it extended to the back of his jawline.

Robin then finshed off the one with a crippled knee by stabbing him in the forehead and twisting the staff before pulling out brain juices, blood, and gore. As he did so, a giant green bird swooped at him and landed. Robin took out his shurikens and threw them. The youngest girl threw herself in the way and took three to the eye and six to the heart.

The girl he was currently and secretly having affair was with them too. Starfire. He hesitated and then raised his staff with only half heart of anger. He truly was barren from her. Unable to come into any close contact. He was rendered unable to have children from the time warp as it was unsafe. If only there was a way to be safer, he would've traveled back to have kids with her.

"Starfire, run! I'll kill them, but you have to go."

"No," Starfire said. "I love you and even surrogated so we could have a child. Please, just come with us and all will be forgiven."

The bird turned into green boy and there was a cyborg with him. They were very rare, but he had seen designs of them when he was back with Ra's al Ghul. Now one stood before him.

"Seriously bro," the green boy said. "Come with us. I have a mission for you."

Robin cocked his head. It didn't seem right, but to be honest, he hated Kole. Perhaps she could die and he could pursue a life with Starfire. He had the chance now. A chance for salvation.

"I'll help you kill Kole, but promise me Starfire that'll I'll be pardoned."

"I swear you will not have a hair on your head harmed until I am bearing my child."

"Let's kill some people then."

"Wait Robin," Starfire stopped him. "Let me introduce you too my new friends. This is Beast Boy," she pointed at the green boy who put two fingers up in a peace sign Robin had not witnessed in five years. Then she pointed at the cyborg. "And this is Cyborg."

Cyborg gave a short bow which Robin returned. He then looked at Starfire and the two kissed before he turned back to the palace that Starfire's queen had broken down.

Robin lead them discreetly up into the palace where the false queen and Kole were about to face off. Robin took his staff and broke it in two so that he had twin bades. They crouched behind a wall and circled around so that they were behind Kole and by the throne. He looked back at the others.

"Don't intervene," he instructed as he stepped out of the shadows appearing as an ally he stood beside Kole. She looked relieved he came to back her up in reinforcement. Before they could attack, Robin was suddenly swinging one blade into her palm and the other into her rib. The queen of Starfire was surprised as Kole was just as well.

"Why are you hurting me?" Kole screamed said grasping her stomach wound.

Robin gave no answer as she swatted the blades away which he loosely grapsed as he didn't want to kill her with. She threw a bloody fist that Robin caught, twisted in his arm, and broke the bone of her forearm. Kole screamed as he kicked her knee and broke it. Then Robin become more tough and hit her in the other knee crippling her. Then she tried to throw another punch as he caught that and broke it. At last, being incapitated, she began to cry which Robin could not stand. So he silenced her by picked her up and putting her mouth on the edge of her own throne steps and stomping on her head until the step sliced all the way to the back of her jaw and then literally split her head open. She was dead.

Robin looked back at the queen with his adrenaline wearing off. She was becoming intrigued and then Starfire stepped in front of him. She took his hand and put his hands on her breasts signifying it was either the two of them or freedom. The queen raised her hand in acceptance. She was not going to kill Robin.

"I do not approve her suffering, but I do approve that he has proven his loyalty. As the rules follow though Starfire,you know you must take him as your only husband and must not ever have children with none other unless a concubine is purchased."

"I understand," she said. "I ask that he and I assist Beast Boy and Cyborg on their quest. And we shall return as servants."

"Go forth and be good. Travel wherever Beast Boy tells you. I expect you, Beast Boy to return them to me."

"I will," Beast Boy said as he stood closer to Robin and Starfire. He bowed to the queen farewell as Cyborg stood next to them as Beast Boy took out a device and a bright light engulfed them putting them in a really drawn back place. A different universe that looked like an older version of Beast Boy's planet. It looked like the 1760's, but something was off. They would find out soon.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Raven

**Raven**

Raven laid on her couch with nothing but contempt in her eyes. She was full of anger as she felt her corset restrict her stomach movement. She had no plans on raising her ire by going at it again. The last man of course doesn't listen and decides to bust inside her. She would have to clean herself later, but right now, she just wanted to lay her with her arms crossed while semen oozed from her like pus from a cut.

She heard a knock from downstairs and she stood up without bothering to put clothes on. She used her magic to pull all the semen out before opening the door. A man with metal plates embedded in his body that were glowing blue stood by the door. Accompanying him was a green boy, a boy about her age in a red shirt and green pants, and a naked girl. Raven raised her eyebrow. But she wasn't too surprised as she was used to having drunk party ongoers come to her to have an orgy.

She opened the door and motioned them to come in with a scowl on her face. She shut the door behind them and led them upstairs. Raven sat on the couch and spread her legs. She was very annoyed and she had a feeling even her magic would take human form and slap her for having so much sex. It would probably complain that it was getting tired of getting rid of all this pregnant goo.

"Come on," she said rubbing her thigh. "Don't be scared now."

"Uh, Raven," the green boy said. "Why are you acting like this?"

Raven was in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm from a different universe. My name is Beast Boy and I know you very very well."

"Universe?" Raven said getting up excitedly. "You found away to another universe?"

"Yep, and I want you to help me get back to my universe."

"I will. Wait, do you know magic?"

"Nope. I just used good ole' fashion technology."

"Technology?" Raven scratched her head. "What is that?"

"Never mind that. Let's get you out of here and back home with me."

"He can change animal forms too," the naked girl said happily.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Is that true?" Beast groaned as he turned into a cat, a dog, and then back to his human form. He seemed very relieved it was over. Before he could turn to leave, the naked girl started to hover just and inch off the ground and floated towards Raven. The girl put her hand on her own breast.

"I am Starfire. That is Cyborg," she said pointing to the man with closing plates in him. "And that is Robin," she motioned to the last boy. Then Starfire leaned close and said, "Don't even think of touching him."

Raven smiled. That's what all the wives said before paying her seduce her while her husband watched only to join in on the fun. Starfire pulled back in a smile and looked back at Beast Boy. Raven used her magic to wrap around both his arms and pull him back. She set him down on the couch and she sat next to them. She looked at his companions and said, "Go downstairs and rest. I must speak with him and plan our moves through the universe. I must learn of it in order to help you on your quest."

They left to downstairs and Raven looked back at Beast Boy. She got on her knees and tried to tug at his pants, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm a prostitute and I wouldn't be one if I wasn't a whore and enjoyed it."

"Wait one second," Beast Boy said. "Starfire!" He called. Starfire came up the stairs quickly.

"Yes," she said innocently.

"Come here," Beast Boy commanded. He pulled out a shiny metallic device. He gave it to Starfire and told her to press on the red button and record them when he said so. He looked down at Raven and smiled. He let her pull down his pants and he looked at Starfire. "Now."

Starfire started recording as Raven began to make love to Beast Boy. Then she became intoxicated with his flesh and he had to stop her from becoming addicted. They stood up and he took the mettalic device. He dismissed Starfire. He smiled and showed Raven the device. On the glass was a exact replay of all her actions with him. They sat back down on the couch. She cocked her head.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"It's called a phone and I recorded it."

"Why?"

"Because back on my universe, there is an exact copy you. She says she doesn't like me even though I know she does."

"Why would she not like you openly?"

"Because she treats herself like an outcast and says no one loves even though plenty of us do."

"Maybe you should tell her you love her."

"I do."

"How?"

"Well," Beast Boy said scratching his head. "I do something in our universe called flirting."

"What's flirting?"

"It's kind of toying with a romantic relationship in your words. Kind of like a suppressing way of trying to ask someone out."

"Like hints they pick up on if they like you?"

"Exactly like that," Beast Boy smiled. Raven was delighted she answered correctly. "It's a way that if they don't pick up on the hints, you can slip away from the romantic angle and go back to being friends without heartbreak."

"Oh. So you try to leave hints that you like her and she picks up on them and refuses them."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just ask her out normally?"

"Because if she refuses, I could be left in a state of depression."

"What's depression?"

"It's when you can't seem to be happy anymore. To not feel like your life is worth anything. To act as if you aren't able to do anything because you just can't find any hope."

"I see people like that all the time. Are you incomplete without Raven or just purely incomplete because you cannot find love?"

"Without Raven. If I was to love another, I would never be able to love her with all my heart. I would always be cursed with wanting that girl to be something she's not."

"Beast Boy," she said scooting closer to him. "If you love Raven, you should find out what you like about her so that you may lessen the heartbreak should she reject you. What do you like about her?"

"I like that she beautiful, serious, and has a heart under her menace."

"She is mean to others?"

"No, no. She is half demon and she is always standing up for her friends. She doesn't understand human happiness."

Raven came closer to Beast Boy and touched his chest. She was feeling much more connected with him. She may have been half demon, but she was able to travel the multiverse. She always theorized about it, but others told her she was caught up in something much to unbelievable. To shut her mouth on a cock and suck. She was treated like a whore and it was a matter of time before they would heat her to death on one senseless night. Perhaps this was her savior for today. But she wasn't going to force him to be the hero he didn't want be.

"Do you love me?" Raven asked. "I am not your Raven and I might be as technologically advanced as she is, but I need you now. I see why she likes you."

"Raven-"

"I understand if you want to get back to her and your world, but at least remember I am here for you if she refuses you. I'll always love you."

"I want you to meet her," Beast Boy said. "I want you to see for yourself and talk amongst her. If she doesn't love me, she doesn't love me. But you are always like a copy of her. A kinder version I love. Perhaps I'll build you a version of me, but it would just be cruel to reject you, ask her out, and if all fails, run back to you."

"I don't want another copy of you. I want the real you. It's okay if you come back for me later. I still love you no matter what." Raven touched his cheek and stood. She walked over to a room and put on a cloak. It was navy blue and it matched her as she began to readjust her breasts in her corset. She put on some underwear and put on some pale stockings to cover her naked legs. She looked up at Beast Boy and said, "Let's go. We have a multiverse to find."

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Beast Boy

**Beast Boy…**

Beast Boy swallowed in guilt as he knew Raven would forever be waiting for a boy who didn't want her. He didn't aruge any more as the two went downstairs and teleported to another universe. This time, they were shut in complete darkness. Then the lights returned to their eyes and they saw they were on black coal. On a beach of coal. The waters that lapped against the shore was bright purple.

"Any ideas where we are?" Robin asked.

"No, bro," Beast Boy looked down at his teleportation device. "It says we're on the right planet, but it doesn't look like it's the right planet."

"What's the planet supposed to look like?" Cyborg asked.

"There's supposed to be a purple portal."

"May I propose that this sea could be the portal?" Starfire said.

"Maybe. Can you and Raven get an aerial view of the planet?" Beast Boy requested. The two girls flew into the air and twirled in the air. They returned to him shaking their heads.

"There's no marks," Starfire said. "This can only be a planet made of this portal."

"That would make sense," Raven said. "If my studies are right, this should be one of the planet of transportation. They only happen when you have a barren planet and a crystal made of pure light nearby to create something like that. Whatever's in your device must have traces of a crystal made of light."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "I don't know. How do we know this portal is the right portal?"

"I think that's why you need us. This sea is actually just a pool of pure magic. So in theory, I should be able to harness the magic and use Cyborg's arm as a light beam to heat it up to reach the portal status. It'll break if we happen to be interrupted by something."

"So what should we do?" Robin and Starfire asked at the same time.

"I don't know. Entertain yourself somehow while Cyborg and I make this portal. It should take an hour, so why don't you take Robin exploring. Beast Boy, I need you to use your eyes to guard."

"To guard?"

"Yes. I'm positive that their isn't any life on this planet, but if there is and it is evading my magical senses, it might try to attack from under the sand. Make sure everything stays calm and smooth. Alright?"

"Okay," Beast Boy said assessing the sand while Starfire grabbed Robin and see the planet and began to fly off into the unknown. Raven began to make an orb that cupped up the purple water. She ordered Cyborg to shot a long laser on the orb and heat it up. Cyborg did so. He shot a cannon from his arm and the orb began to light up to a neon purple. It was a purple sun for the planet as it was suspended in the air over two hundred feet above.

The color gave more light for Beast Boy to see the coal sand. The land beyond the beach was made of pure obsidian and the oxygen was fit to breathe. He watched the dunes for any signs of movement. After about fifty minutes of doing nothing but watching the endless horizons, he saw Starfire and Robin return. They looked much more calm and they had a dirty locket. They approached Beast Boy.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"A locket," Robin said. "We found it in the endless mountains of obsidian. It's empty, but we have to dig this up from under a rock. We only saw it because Starfire saw the glint off one spotless part."

"Why would a locket be here?"

"We suspect that there was someone used to be here. We couldn't find any bodies, but the aura felt weird. Like something was watching us."

"I don't like that feeling either. We have like-"

A sudden groan rumbled throughout the soil beneath their feet. A ripple came from the rock and a man cracked through. Beast Boy gasped as it was a Slade made of pure iron. Almost like a robot. Beast Boy knew the two behind them were almost complete with their portal and they just needed to fend of an iron version of Slade.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex. Robin held kunais in each of his hands. Starfire had green orbs and was angry that her friends were frightened. Starfire burnt with rage as she let her orbs turn a brighter green and her eyes became brighter. Then a boom came behind them. He gave a quick glance and saw the portal was complete. Raven and Cyborg noticed the problem. They stepped in line with the other three facing the robotic Slade Wilson.

"The portal will close in five minutes," Raven yelled over the hum of the portal. "What do we do?"

"We can't let that come back with us. It has to be destroyed."

"Let's just go and fight it where we have your allies," Cyborg said.

"We need to kill it here. It could kill innocents on Earth. Let's finish it quickly."

The group agreed as Robin stepped forward. "What do you call your friends on Earth," he asked keeping his eyes on the robot.

"Titans," Beast Boy answered.

"Well, we are your friends until the end. Titans! Go!"

The Titans ran at the robot who began to run at them with flexible human speed and movement with a sword in it's hand. Raven began to glow black and Cyborg shot at the robot. At the brink of the charge, Robin ducked under a sword blow which was going to hit Starfire by the omission of Robin's head, but Cyborg sacrificed his arm so that she could stay alive.

Slade sliced through the metal like butter and then ducked so he could kick Robin in the calf and effectively broke his leg. Starfire punched Slade in the stomach and dented his metal before he gave he a sword through the belly which the tip poured out blood and infant juices and it skewed her and revealed through her back. Starfire screamed as Beast Boy bit down in rage and chomped off the arm of Slade that didn't hold the sword and spat it out into the sands before turning into a tiger.

Anger clouded his eyes as he hit the Slade with a huge paw. He back off when Slade kept the sword in Starfire's belly and sliced through her flesh in order to swing at him. Starfire collapsed bleeding out and Robin threw a kunai into the back Slade's head. Cyborg hit Slade in the gut and fired. Raven grabbed Beast Boy and flew to the portal, but not inside. She set him down on the edge. He looked over her shoulder and saw Robin being decapitated while holding Starfire's broken body. Cyborg tried to get up and Slade spun the sword in his hand so that the blade was behind Slade's body and stabbed Cyborg in the heart. He sliced upwards and cut Cyborg's head in two before swinging the sword in a high arc and stabbing Starfire in the nose and ending her life.

"Beast Boy, give me the teleporter. It'll kill Slade with the light crystal."

Beast Boy gave it to her as she gave him the locket with her picture in it. It was magically taken of when they all first got to the planet before they could see. Forced to smile in one big frame. The second half of the locket was a picture of her smiling. Making a duck face and giving a peace sign. She must've seen something in his phone to make her learn that.

She looked up at him and kissed him. "Don't forget me."

"What? I don't understand."

"I'm going to use my life force to destroy this place and it'll kill me."

"No! I won't let you!"

"Don't forget me! I love you!"

"I won't let you go," Beast Boy tried to grab her arms, but she moved back to evade capture.

"Beast Boy," she said smiling. "It's destiny. I'll see you on the other side."

And with that, she slammed the teleporter against the ground breaking the device which was about to cut off the portal. She kicked him in the chest and sent him flying through the portal as she suddenly dribbled blood from her mouth as Slade stabbed her in the back. Her eyes glowed dark black as the explosion was the last thing he ever saw of her. Then he fell onto the couch of the living room. On the laps of the real Titans who were surprised.

Surprised to see him crying because he was crying with his hands were closed with a fist full of a locket and as he looked at Raven. For he truely saw her, on the other side.

 **To Be Concluded…**


	6. The End

Screaming with agonizing emotional pain coursing through Beast Boy's veins. When he stopped screaming, he was breathing hard with the loudest and sweatiest breaths around to be witnessed. It was like waking up from a nightmare except he just returned from the real life tragedy.

"Beast Boy," Raven was on her knees grasping his shoulders with legitimate concern. "What happened?"

"No, no, no." Beast Boy said with tears coming down his face as he grasped his locket and held the hairs on the side of his hair. He was hunched over and shaking on his knees. He couldn't get over what he just saw. He may have been prepared to go straight to Arkam.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg said down by his best friend's side. He was propped on one knee. He had one hand on his friend's back. He was holding his friend with the real prospect that his friend could've been driven insane.

Robin was by him too. Starfire gently took the locket from Beast Boy who was reluctant at first, but then surely enough, he let go as he couldn't keep a grip anymore on anything solid. She opened it. She saw the pictures and gasped. Robin stood up and looked at them with her. He looked down at Beast Boy. He was a wreck. Havoc was burning in his brain. Then Beast Boy passed out.

Cyborg rushed him downstairs after Raven said he needed medical attention. She was too much of a wreck to see her crush in such a state. She was shaking as she kept her hand covering her face. Crying in fact. She sat on the couch and let silent tears run down her face.

"Raven," Robin called her name. She looked up with miniature streams on her face. He was kneeled in from of her and held the locket attached by a chain in front of her. She looked at the pictures. A picture of her in position she would not dare to make in broad daylight or by the darkest candlelight. The second picture was of them. The Titans. Robin looked the same. Cyborg looked more unique as if he was a Japanese design. Starfire stood in the nude and very much pregnant. Raven looked happier and more expressive. More lively. In the center of them all was a very happy Beast Boy. What could've happened to fuck him up this bad.

"Any ideas?" Robin asked. Raven assessed it until it clicked in her mind.

"He traveled the multiverse. He actually found a way to travel the multiverse. He met us all individually and we were slightly different. They must've tried to help him reach us."

"What happened to Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know Starfire," Robin replied. "But we'll know when he's calmer. Whatever happened. Right Rave-?"

Raven was already in her room sobbing her soul out. She couldn't look at what could've happened. She didn't want to think. He had gone places impossible for her to go to by magic alone. Whatever he saw, it was bad. Whatever he saw, would Beast Boy still be her Beast Boy.

 **Three Days Later…**

After refusing to move, sleep, or give up watch over Beast Boy while he was in his coma, he awakened slowly. With a moan. Raven sat up blood shot and ran to his side.

"Beast Boy," she cried. "I love you. Wake up. Please. I can't stand to see you like this."

Beast Boy groaned into her breast. She pulled back and feverishly pet him. Stroking his hair as if she wanted to take all reminiscence of him. Never let him go. She didn't ever want to see him go ever again. She had been away from him for long periods of time knowing he'd be there when she returned, but never had he ever be taken so drastically.

"Are you okay?" Raven continued to caress him. "Please, please, tell me your okay. I love you too much to see you hurt."

"I'm fine," Beast Boy said with closed eyes.

"No, you're not. What happened?" Raven was desperate for answers. She tried to snuggle close to him as if she was going to burrow into his skin, but he held her cheek with one hand and smiled.

"Do you truly love me?" He asked opening his eyes with a small spark of his old playful self once again. Raven felt relief pour into her soul that only God Himself could give Man. Raven cried into his hand.

"I do," she confessed.

"It doesn't matter what happened or what lead us here, at least we made it." Beast Boy drew her closer to his chest. She was bent over uncomfortably, so she decided to lay in the bed with him while he held her. He kissed the top of her head. She didn't snap back. He held the kiss for awhile before she bent her head up and kissed him with ferocious might. She didn't pull back and she didn't let down. He responded deeply as a lover. He was the only one who could have satisfied her even if she stretched to the ends and counted every Beast Boy throughout every multiverse. He was one of a kind.

 **Ten Years Later…**

Eight year old Polly was flipping through her father's phone for any memories he might have recorded long ago. It was for her school project and it asked for one video. She decided to go ahead and look through her family's electronic album. There was a video of her birth, a video of her sixth birthday, a video of her her mother being pregnant with her little sister Suize and it showed her being caught eating a pizza.

Then there was one weird video. Mommy and Daddy were naked and in an awkward position. Maybe she should call for Dad.

 **The End…**


End file.
